


Вечность — это только начало…

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: Прошло два с половиной года после ухода Наруто и Джирайи из деревни Листа, и они возвращаются обратно. На следующий день ему, Наруто, Цунаде даёт задание — вернуть Учиху в Коноху. Узумаки отправляется на поиски друга, но во время его миссии произойдёт нечто ужасное…





	Вечность — это только начало…

Наруто шёл по вечерней Конохе. Ветерок трепал его светлые волосы. Он только недавно вернулся домой, буквально вчера утром. Прошло два с половиной года с тех пор, как он ушёл с Джирайей, чтобы стать сильнее. И вот он снова здесь, в своей родной деревне — в деревне Листа.

Он направлялся домой. Медленно брёл по улицам, вспоминая своё прошлое, своё детство. Вспоминая Саске. У него всё ещё стоит цель — вернуть Учиху в Коноху. Ведь он дал обещание. Не только себе, но и Сакуре, например. Парень всё ещё испытывает симпатию к этой девушке. Её розовые пряди, зелёные глаза… Наруто так был рад её снова увидеть. Много пришлось вчера ему вспомнить, а особенно тогда, когда они вновь отбирали колокольчики у своего бывшего сенсея. Когда-то давно они так же отнимали колокольчики у Какаши, но… только с ними тогда ещё был Саске — их было трое. А теперь Наруто и Сакура были назначены в команду Хотаке Какаши, и уже не как ученики, а как напарники.

Узумаки дошёл до дома, открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь. Парень быстро переоделся и лёг спать. Тренировка была сложной и до рассвета. Но именно этот весёлый паренёк придумал способ, как отобрать у Какаши колокольчики. Наруто рассказал Сакуре план. Он решил взять сенсея за слабое место, а именно — за новую книжку, которую Наруто принёс ему в подарок.  
  
  
Ночь пролетела быстро. И вот уже утро, солнце освещает всю комнату Наруто. Но самого его дома уже нет. Он в лесу, продолжает совершенствовать свои новые техники. Сегодня. Именно сегодня произойдёт то, чего так ждал этот неугомонный светловолосый паренёк.  
  
— Наруто! Слава Богу, ты тут. Я тебя уже обыскалась, — с небольшим трудом из-за бега произнесла Сакура.

— Сакура-чан? Что случилось? — удивлённо спросил Наруто.

— Цунаде… Цунаде-сама тебя вызывает к себе, — быстро проговорила девушка. — СРОЧНО!!!  
  
  
«Что ей от меня понадобилось?» — думал Наруто, пока бежал в резиденцию Хокаге. Он быстро постучался и, не дождавшись ответа, вошёл в кабинет.

— Бабуля Цунаде, вызывали?

— Вызывала, Наруто, вызывала. Не стой в дверях, проходи.

Наруто подошёл ближе к столу Хокаге.

— Я хотела бы дать тебе задание.

— Я слушаю, — парень улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба.

— Я дам тебе задание снова вернуть Саске, хотя бы попытайся. Или узнай, где он и как он.

— Есть! — юноша заулыбался шире, чем прежде.

— Хорошо. Тогда собирайся и иди. Это задание я поручаю тебе одному. С тобой никого больше не будет. Так что, удачи и… прошу, будь осторожен.

— Да.

Пятая еле заметно улыбнулась, когда Узумаки скрылся за дверью.

«Хм… Вернуть Саске в деревню?.. Бабуля Цунаде говорила так серьёзно, будто от этого зависит моя жизнь…» — на ходу размышлял парень. И во многом оказался прав. Особенно в размышлении о жизни. Но он ещё не знал об этом.  
  
  
«Только бы успел, лишь бы он только успел…» — Цунаде очень волновалась за этого взбалмошного юнца. Очень переживала. Очень…

  
***

  
Наруто бродил в поисках Саске уже несколько дней. Два дня прошло, пять дней, неделя, но Наруто ещё не отыскал Учиху. Сейчас парень сидел, облокотившись о ствол дерева, и смотрел на закат. Он отдыхал. Наруто даже не подозревал, что неподалёку от него сидел человек. В лесу было тихо, и юноша задремал. Он проснулся на рассвете. Часов в пять-шесть. Парень зевнул, потянулся, встал с земли и отряхнулся.

Наруто вновь выдвинулся в путь.

Пройдя несколько метров, он увидел фиолетовый канат, торчащий из-за ствола дерева. Наруто знал, что нет времени, чтобы рассматривать всякие там канаты, но любопытство взяло верх над ним и сыграло с ним злую шутку. Наруто вскоре пожалеет, что вообще заметил этот чёртов канат. И как ни странно, но он об этом подозревал.

Тем временем он подошёл ближе к дереву. Следующее, что он увидел, оказались рука и чёрные, как смоль, волосы. Парень обошёл дерево и увидел… Учиху Саске!

— Саске! Теме! Я тебя ищу, а ты тут расселся, знаешь ли! — воскликнул Наруто.

Он бросился к Учихе и сжал его в объятьях. Саске не отвечал ему взаимностью. Он не обнимал Узумаки, но и не отталкивал его от себя. Кажется, ему было глубоко наплевать, что Наруто его нашёл и чуть-ли не душил в своих объятьях.

— Саске, как ты? Почему ты здесь? Ты вернёшься в Коноху? Знаешь, по тебе все скучают. Вернись, пожалуйста, в деревню. Вместе со мной, — он крепче обнял друга. — Я вот недавно вернулся в деревню. А как вернулся, так сразу тебя пошёл искать…

Узумаки начал рассказывать, как у него прошли эти два с половиной года, как он соскучился по Конохе, по ребятам и как безумно скучал по нему.

— Почему ты молчишь, Саске? — спросил Наруто, когда заметил, что Учиха всё это время и словом не обмолвился. Но вскоре парень увидел, что глаза его друга закрыты.

«Спит, наверное…» — подумал Узумаки и слегка приобнял Саске.

Он усадил Учиху так, чтобы тот не упал, и любовался им. Наруто не мог отвести от него своих голубых омутов. Внутри у парня что-то перевернулось. Он повис над Саске и впился в его губы с одной лишь мыслью: «Другого шанса не будет…». Как ни странно, но и от этого Учиха-младший не проснулся. Наруто не хотел прекращать поцелуй, но нехватка воздуха дала о себе знать. С большой неохотой он отпрянул от друга. Это их второй поцелуй, хоть последний Узумаки и украл у брюнета.

Близился вечер.

— Саске! Слушай, посиди тут, пожалуйста. Только никуда не уходи, ладно? — парню показалось, что Учиха кивнул. Но почему-то Наруто точно знал, что Саске никуда не уйдёт и дождётся его.

Узумаки развернулся и побежал в Коноху.  
На следующий день он был там, потому что не останавливался на отдых, не говоря уже о привале… на день, например. Он немедля направился в резиденцию Хокаге. Парень в прямом смысле вломился в кабинет Пятой.

— Цунаде-баа-чан! — юноша пытался говорить как можно более понятней. — Я нашёл! Нашёл его!

— Наруто? — женщина удивилась поведению этого юнца. — Чёрт тебя подери! Отдышись сначала, а потом говори!

Парень послушал Хокаге и попытался восстановить дыхательную систему. Более-менее успокоившись, Наруто продолжил:

— Я нашёл! Нашёл Саске!

— И где он?

— Он… он ждёт меня… в лесу.

— Наруто, идиот! Почему ты не привёл его сюда, в Коноху?

— Он не уйдёт!

— Ага, как же.

— Он обещал мне! — блондин уже начинал сердиться.

— Ладно. Что же нам делать, если он там тебя ждёт? ШИЗУНЕ!!!

— Д-да, Цунаде-сама?

— Найди Какаши и Сакуру и скажи им, чтобы СРОЧНО зашли ко мне! Они как раз должны с задания возвращаться.

— Да! — помощница Пятой быстро скрылась за дверью.

— Наруто, присядь пока.

— Да.  
  
  
Уже через полчаса Хатаке и Харуно находились в кабинете Цунаде.

— Я знаю, что вы только с задания, но это очень срочно, — сенсей и Сакура кивнули. — Наруто говорит, что нашёл Саске и что тот ждёт его в лесу, — женщина сделала небольшую паузу, она очень беспокоилась… о Наруто. Но старалась не подавать виду. — Так вот, о чём я? Я хочу, чтобы вы отправились вместе с Узумаки за Саске.

— Но… — начала было Сакура.

— Возражения не принимаются! Это приказ.

— Есть! — одновременно проговорили Сакура с Какаши.

После ребята развернулись и вышли.

— Удачи, Наруто! Будь осторожен! — крикнула Цунаде и, тяжело вздохнув, добавила, как только хлопнула дверь: — Надеюсь, ты сможешь отличить правду ото лжи…

  
***

  
Команда Какаши бежала за Наруто без остановки, и на следующий день они были в лесу.

— Скорее! Не отставайте! Осталось совсем чуть-чуть! — крикнул Наруто.

— Наруто, может он ушёл?

— НЕТ! — разозлился он. — Нет. Он обещал.

«Он обещал мне…» — крутилось у него в голове. — «Обещал…»

— Вот он! — парень указал на юношу, сидевшего возле дерева. — Саске-е-е! Саске, я вернулся! Но со мной ещё Какаши-сенсей и Сакура-чан пришли.

Двое последних ужаснулись, когда увидели Учиху-младшего. Они были в шоке. И лишь один Наруто его обнимал и что-то говорил ему.

— Нару… — произнесла девушка, ещё находясь в шоке. — Наруто, нет! Отойди от него! — по щекам куноичи непроизвольно покатились маленькие прозрачные бисеринки, с каждым разом всё увеличивая темп.

— Почему, Сакура? — он повернул голову к подруге. Девушка плакала.

— Сакура, это бесполезно. Он не видит реальности и ничего не понимает.

— Не понимаю? Чего я не понимаю?

— Наруто, присмотрись к реальности, — Хотаке кивнул в сторону Саске.

Узумаки снова развернулся к Саске и… он потерял дар речи от увиденного. Будто бы он в первый раз открыл глаза и увидел мир. Но сейчас он видел не мир, а нечто ужасное. И парень явно выл не в восторге от такой картины, скорее же наоборот. Ему будто глаза открыли насильно и просто заставили его взглянуть на что-то такое, чего он никак не желал видеть.

Шок, испуг, слёзы, паника, истерика — всё смешалось в одно единое и непонятное чувство, что заставляло сердце отбивать бешеный ритм. Наруто просто хотел, чтобы это был всего лишь страшный сон, сильно похожий на реальность. Он не верил глазам, не верил увиденному: кровь на нём, что очень сильно озадачило Цунаде, Сакуру и Какаши, когда они увидели его в Конохе, кровь на Саске, под ним, да вообще повсюду. И самое ужасное — посиневшее и бездыханное тело Учихи. Всё тело брюнета было в ссадинах и порезах, были и синяки, а на уголке губы с левой стороны была уже засохшая кровь. Впрочем, и всё его тело тоже было в крови.

Сакура не удивилась так поведению Наруто, как его действиям. Парень целовал лицо и губы своего главного соперника, врага и лучшего друга. Он не хотел принимать  _такую_ реальность.

***

  
После этого случая Саске, естественно, похоронили в его родной деревне, а Наруто полгода, даже почти год, пролежал, прикованный к больничной койке. После его отпустили на свободу, чтобы посмотреть, что с ним будет дальше: оставить на свободе или же снова приковать к постели.

Более-менее он начал здраво соображать и мыслить, когда он почувствовал прохладный ветерок, выйдя из больницы. Но у паренька кружилась голова из-за недостатка воздуха, поэтому юноша жадно глотал его. Узумаки был сильно подавлен, как физически, так и морально. Почти целыми днями он проводил на кладбище, у могилы Саске. Ребята каждый день его навещали, узнавали, как он, хотя сами прекрасно видели, в каком он состоянии. Парень никак не мог оправиться от этой потери.

  
***

  
Очередной день Наруто провёл на могиле друга. Дождь льёт, как из ведра, но ему плевать. Уже через неделю Наруто лежал в больнице с двухсторонним воспалением лёгких. Он знал, что долго не протянет, по крайней мере ему так казалось. Ещё две недели спустя Узумаки скончался от удушья. Его похоронили рядом с Учихой Саске. Его мечта стать Хокаге не исполнилась, но мечта — всегда быть рядом с Саске — сбылась.  
  
  
Сейчас они вместе и, скорее всего, счастливы. Теперь-то их ничто и никто не разлучит.

Ведь там, где кончается одна история, начинается другая…

Ведь вечность — это только начало…


End file.
